Wicked: A New HOGWARTS Musical
by Dasvidanya
Summary: AU. Sixth year. Hogwarts decides to put on a musical. 'Wicked' is chosen. Romance, drama, &c. Fred WeasleyOC. HermioneHarry shut it. GinnyDraco. RonLavender. Please, actually read this. It's actually pretty good. Heh. Kthnx.


**Author's Note:** Yes, I am starting another story. Why do you ask, while I have two unfinished stories that I can't even update? Because this time, it's different. This story has been planned, unlike my other ones which were spontaneous (although small hits between a small group of reviewers).

I just lied. I'm on a different name. Oh well. Get over it, and love this story. 'Cause I actually like it a lot. -smile-

**Disclaimer:** All rights, characters, and everything you know are copyrighted to JK Rowling and her minions. Stephen Schwartz and whoever else was involved in the production of the hit Broadway musical _Wicked_ belongs to them. Anything involving the plot, the Sarto's, and that seems like I'd do something like whatever it is, is mine.

**Screw HBP.**

Without further ado, I give you "Wicked: A New HOGWARTS Musical".

---

Chapter One

_The Forecast_

A hush fell over the busy Gryffindor common room as Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole. Not long after, murmurs and questions arose. _Why was Professor McGonagall in the common room? What does she want/what did we do now?_

"Attention students," she started, the small chatting stopped, "As you know, Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a surprise in store for the school. The faculty has agreed to put on a musical production of a hit Broadway show. There was much speculation about which show would be done, but in the end we chose…" Professor McGonagall looked down at the sheet of parchment she was holding, "_Wicked,_ a 2003 Broadway show that audiences love and admire for it's song and complex story," it was obvious that she was reading from the parchment, written by someone who hasn't read the reviews for the show because the author of this story is too lazy to think about how amazing this musical is, "It's based on the book by Gregory McGuire, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"SCORE!" cried a voice from the back of the eager crowd of students. Heads turned to see who said that.

"Please contain your excitement for a few more moments, Miss Sarto," Professor McGonagall said, "Auditions for the leads will be held on September 24 after the last class gets out at eight o'clock. For ensemble characters, they will be held on September 17 at seven o'clock. Please feel free to sign up on the piece of parchment," she held up the paper, "Include your audition song, and the part you're trying out for." With that, she hung the paper up and left.

A group of eight teenagers in the back waited until the crowd cleared. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Hermione Granger, andSienna & Elizabeth Sarto gathered around the paper that was currently hanging on the wall.

"No doubt, Sienna's going to want Elphaba," Elizabeth said finally, after they all observed the list.

"You think, Liz?"Sienna said sarcastically.

"What song are you going to use for the audition?" Ginny asked.

Sienna's eye widened, "Not to sound 'oh-lookie-me-I-can-sing-well', but there are too many songs I could do. I might just ask Liz to choose for me."

"Not to sound 'I-know-you-so-I-compliment-you-so-you-do-not-get-mad-at-me', but you _are_ an amazing singer and you _will_ get a lead, even if it isn't Elphaba," Hermione said.

The others stared at their friends, not understanding a single word they were saying.

"What is an Elphaba?" Fred finally asked.

Hermione, Liz, and Siennalaughed, "Ever heard of the _Wizard of Oz_?" Hermione said.

They nodded slowly. "Do you remember the Wicked Witch of the West?" Liz said slowly. Again, more nods. "Elphaba is the name of the Wicked Witch. The Wicked Witch of the East, her sister, is Nessarose. Glinda is, well, Glinda, if you knew the original story line.Sienna will explain the plot and song explanations at a later date."

Liz pulled a quill out of her shoulder bag and placed it to the parchment. She wrote carefully, "Elizabeth Sarto; Nessarose; 'I Have A Dream'."

"Nessa! Sweet. If you get Nessa andSienna gets Elphaba, you'd already have the sisterly chemistry. Haha," Hermione said jokingly.

"Shut up, Hermione,"Sienna said, walking away from the sign-up sheet.

"Where are you going, Sienna?" Liz asked.

"To bed, where else? Just because there's excitement for everyone, doesn't mean classes are going to be cancelled tomorrow. It's ten o'clock and I still have an essay to finish,"Sienna replied, "And no Fred, Hermione has not corrupted my mind," she said when she saw Fred opened his mouth. With that,Sienna and Hermione walked up the girls' staircases to their dormitory.

"They're mental," George said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're right. We do have classes tomorrow and sixth years have that 'spell-no-one-can-pronounce' essay for Charms," Harry said, scrunching his face up.

"You children might, but we are home-free as far as we're concerned," George said, lying back onto the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"I know Dumbledore said you two could stay here until you found a place in Hogsmeade, so does that mean you can participate in school activities?" Ron asked.

"Well dear little brother, as the Flying teachers at Hogwarts (part-time, mind you), we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Quidditch matches, and yes, we can try out of this musical-play thing," Fred said.

"Can't participate in Quidditch matches, eh?" Harry asked.

"Correct. No playing House matches of Quidditch, sadly," George said.

"Too bad. I need to find two Beaters, and a Chaser."

"We know of a couple of very cute females who can play Quidditch quite well," Fred said.

"Fred!" Liz exclaimed.

"Sorry, Liz. Would you prefer hot, drop-dead gorgeous, or sexy?"

"Wait…Liz, you play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"As does Sienna. It's our hidden talent, you could say.Sienna would never try out though, Harry. She'd be too wrapped up in the musical and schoolwork to even attend a match."

"What position do you play?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Beater. Sienna is normally a Seeker, but she's also a kick-ass Chaser."

"Are _you_ going to try out if I ever hold trials?" Harry asked.

"Of course I would."

---

By dinnertime of the next day, the audition parchment was almost full. It magically added the students from the other Houses. Sienna, Liz, and Fred walked up to the piece of paper.Sienna stared at it, looking terrified.

"Sienna, it's going to be fine. If you don't get the part, you'll be in ensemble. At least you'll still be in the show," Fred said.

"You don't get it, Fred. I don't take rejection easily, especially when it comes to something I love,"Sienna said. The quill in her hand was frozen in midair.

"Sienna, if you don't put your bloody name on that paper, I'm going to do it for you," Fred said.

Siennagave him a death glare. Slowly, she wrote: "Sienna Sarto; Elphaha; 'My Strongest Suit'."

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Liz said.

"My hand is shaking. I think it was,"Sienna said, before stalking off to the couch. Liz rolled her eyes at Sienna's dramatic stomping-off, "I'm going to find Hermione and make her audition, too."

"You know Sienna, it's not so bad," Fred said, walking over to her.

"If it's not so bad, then audition yourself,"Sienna pouted.

"I already signed up."

In a millisecondSienna was over to the audition sheet. She scanned for Fred's name in the ensemble.

"Check under Fiyero, Si," Fred said.

"Seriously? And don't call me...Si..?"

Sure enough, "Fred Weasley; Fiyero; 'Tango: Maureen'."

"Wait. You're doing a two-person song... That requires a high level of dancing... How are you going to pull that off?"

"Well, I was going to ask you or your sister to help me along. You know, have a great voice and pretty girl next to make me look better."Sienna and Fred laughed.

"Well, if it's possible, I'd be honored to be the better-looking one onstage."

"What are you talking about? I got the Weasley charm no one can resist, it trumps the Sarto looks," Fred said, pinching Sienna's cheek.

She swatted his hand away, "It's the Sarto cynicism, Mr. Weasley, sir," she said sarcastically, saluting.

---

**Author's Note:** Ooh, some flirtation already. The next chapter will be the auditions and such. It should be a hell of a lot longer than this chapter. This was only four pages. Sorry, I'll try harder next time. -smile-


End file.
